


Natale clandestino

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTtakashi&honey.html">BTD Takashi&Honey, 092. Natale</a></p><p>Ricordava che gli piaceva andare nel salone la sera, quando tutti erano a letto e le luci erano spente; il fuoco nel camino bruciava ancora, irradiando luce e calore nella stanza buia. L'albero gli sembrava enorme quando si sedeva ai suoi piedi, guardando incantato le piccole luci accendersi e spegnersi come lucciole colorate, illuminando le palline e riverberando sui festoni dorati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natale clandestino

– Oggi ho avuto l’idea geniale che aspettavo! – esultò Tamaki.  
Il resto dell’Host Club, in riunione prima dell’arrivo delle clienti, alzò lo sguardo verso il Re, ignorato fino a quel momento: Tamaki aveva negli occhi quella luce folle da bambino (o malato di mente) che si accendeva sempre quando progettava qualcosa di nuovo. O forse erano le pietre preziose che tempestavano la sua corona quel giorno a produrre quella preoccupante luminosità.  
L’inverno era iniziato da un pezzo, e ci si avvicinava alla metà di dicembre; la settimana precedente Tamaki aveva insistito per una mascherata primaverile, trasformando l’aula di musica in un vero e proprio giardino: aveva fatto portare un vero manto erboso per pavimentare la sala, piante e fiori dalle serre della scuola e della città e persino degli uccellini dalle voliere dell’istituto. Le ragazze erano rimaste estasiate e neppure Kyoya aveva trovato nulla da ridire sui costi di quella trovata (forse per via dei prezzi a cui aveva venduto le foto fatte in esclusiva in quell’eden invernale per quel giorno?).  
– Quest’anno l’Host Club festeggerà il Natale in stile occidentale! – annunciò Tamaki accompagnato dallo svolazzare del suo mantello bordato di ermellino.  
– Lord, che idea assurda è questa? – chiese Hikaru del tutto disinteressato – L’anno scorso (e anche l’altra settimana) hai detto che è poco interessante seguire le stagioni nella progettazione delle feste e delle ambientazioni.  
– E poi, a che serve organizzarla? – continuò Kaoru – Se qualche ragazza della scuola vuole festeggiare il Natale all’occidentale, è sufficiente che trascorra le vacanze invernali in una delle case in Europa, no?  
– E poi, il Natale è noioso – aggiunse Hikaru – Tutte quelle decorazioni assurde, i canti, i programmi stupidi in televisione…  
– … Sembra di stare in un telefilm americano! – concluse Kaoru.  
– Voi non capite! – li rimproverò Tamaki – Il Natale è un momento di felicità, di festa, di amore! Tutto questo fa presa sulla gente, soprattutto sulle ragazze, che possono alimentare il sogno di un bacio sotto il vischio e di un ballo romantico alle luci di un albero di Natale! – concluse con gli occhi luccicanti.  
– Lord, detto così, sembra che questo sia il sogno che  _tu_  alimenti per  _te stesso_  – commentò Kaoru mentre Hikaru sbadigliava senza ritegno; Tamaki non si arrese, anzi!, rosso dall’imbarazzo iniziò ad urlare la sua arringa, interrotto e contraddetto di continuo dai gemelli, mentre Kyoya si appuntava il preventivo per il nuovo delirio del Lord in un angolo della sua agenda per stabilire se valesse la pena di appoggiarlo, Harui, annoiata dall’ _inutilità_  di quel dibattito, si era scelta un posto tranquillo per studiare, Honey mangiava la sua torta ad uno dei tavolini e Mori fissava il vuoto in silenzio.  
Solo che, una volta tanto, stava meditando sulle parole di Tamaki; non che gl’importasse qualcosa del suo ennesimo progetto, semplicemente gli aveva ricordato un vecchio Natale di qualche anno prima.

~ * ~

A casa Morinozuka nessuno aveva mai festeggiato il Natale. Non glien’era mai importato più di tanto, neppure le volte in cui gli era capitato di trascorrere le vacanze invernali in Europa: forse perché l’avvertiva come una festa che non aveva nulla a che fare con la sua educazione, forse perché, in generale, non amava particolarmente alcuna ricorrenza.  
A Mitsukuni, invece, piaceva molto, e la cosa non lo sorprendeva: era una festa, il che per lui significava dolci, addobbi e regali. Ma neppure a casa Haninozuka si era mai vista una minima traccia del Natale, e quindi il problema di vedere l’erede di una famiglia dedita alle arti marziali dedicarsi ai dolci e ai suoi peluche in onore di una festa straniera non si era mai posto.  
Soprattutto quando, due anni prima, Mitsukuni aveva inaugurato il suo periodo di austerità, impacchettando con le sue stesse mani tutti i peluche e le cose graziose dalle quali si era circondato negli anni e gettandole via; aveva tenuto solo Usa-chan, il coniglietto di stoffa cucitogli dalla nonna defunta, ma anche lui era stato relegato in un angolo della sua stanza, apparentemente dimenticato.

~ * ~

Era capitato un giorno, per caso. Normalmente, non toglieva gli occhi di dosso a Mitsukuni neppure per un attimo, ma, in quel periodo, le loro lezioni di kendo e arti marziali si erano svolte negli stessi orari, e quindi si incrociavano solo a fine pomeriggio, all’uscita dall’Ouran, quando ormai, data la stagione, era già buio.  
Quel giorno la lezione di kendo si era conclusa prima, e, quando si era affacciato alla porta del dojo dove Mitsukuni teneva lezione, non lo trovò. Un ragazzino (mal dissimulando il terrore di rivolgere la parola ad un tale gigante dallo sguardo inespressivo), gli spiegò che il loro senpai era uscito poco prima.  
Mori rimase  _molto_  sorpreso di quella fuga inaspettata: Mitsukuni era capace di aspettarlo fino ad addormentarsi, e invece adesso era andato via così, senza dirgli nulla.  
Si avviò rimuginando al cortile dove si disponevano le auto che, ogni giorno, venivano inviate a riprendere gli studenti, e trovò quella di casa Haninozuka vuota, come al solito: Mitsukuni non c’era, e l’autista spiegò a Mori che era qualche giorno che il signorino si faceva attendere all’uscita. Takashi lasciò la cartella in macchina e si avviò verso l’uscita dell’Ouran, preoccupato; fuori dall’istituto si dispiegavano le lussuose vie dei negozi, e, sotto Natale e in pieno pomeriggio, sarebbe stato davvero impossibile scorgere quella figuretta nella folla.  
Invece, inaspettatamente, lo vide subito.  
Mitsukuni era in piedi davanti ad una vetrina affollata di bambini, alcuni tenuti per mano dalle madri: era quasi difficile distinguerlo dagli altri per via dell’altezza, ma Mori non ebbe il minimo dubbio; era la vetrina di un grande negozio di giocattoli, decorata a festa, come poteva notare dalla cornice di agrifoglio verde che la incorniciava dall’interno e dalle piccole luci colorate che si accendevano e spegnevano ad intermittenza tra le foglie di velluto verde alle quali erano intrecciate. Neppure la posa era diversa da quella dei bambini: teneva le mani posate sul vetro ed osservava silenziosamente qualcosa che lui non riusciva a vedere da lì. Poi, sobbalzando leggermente, Mitsukuni parve ridestarsi dalla sua contemplazione e si staccò dalla vetrina, scivolando lentamente fuori dalla piccola folla, diretto verso l’entrata dell’Ouran.  
Mori rimase un istante soprappensiero, in dubbio se seguirlo o meno. Decise allora di muoversi, e si diresse con passo sicuro verso il negozio: si accostò alla vetrina, sovrastando i bambini con la sua altezza, e ne studiò la mercanzia esposta; nulla di sorprendente: peluche, puzzle, macchine telecomandate, videogames… I soliti giocattoli che riempivano le vetrine dei negozi, inframmezzati, visto il periodo natalizio, da palline colorate, rametti di pino di plastica e babbi natali in miniatura.  
Per una volta, e non senza un vago fastidio al pensiero, Takashi non seppe stabilire cosa ci fosse di tanto interessante per Mitsukuni nei giocattoli disposti con attenzione sul drappo rosso e oro che faceva loro da tappeto, se non il semplice eco delle vecchie abitudini ormai abbandonate. Un bambino, tirato leggermente per la mano dalla mamma, lo costrinse a spostarsi contro la vetrina per lasciarlo passare, esattamente nel punto in cui si era soffermato prima Mitsukuni: si voltò per allontanarsi quando si accorse, di colpo, cos’è che lui aveva di certo osservato fino a pochi minuti prima.

~ * ~

Mitsukuni si recava lì ogni giorno, di nascosto persino da Takashi, e poi tornava a scuola, dove la macchina che veniva a prendere lui e Mori ogni giorno lo aspettava.  
Era davvero uno spettacolo buffo e patetico quello offerto dal suo nuovo atteggiamento: con aria da duro (che sarebbe stata considerata ridicola da chiunque non ne avesse conosciuto le motivazioni), smaccatamente fuori luogo su quel faccino dai lineamenti delicati ed infantili, Mitsukuni si impegnava a cancellare ogni traccia delle precedenti abitudini. A pranzo si costringeva stoicamente a consumare quel che c’era nel suo piatto, lanciando però occhiate lacrimevoli alle torte e ai dolcetti che facevano bella mostra di sé sulla porcellana luccicante dei piatti delle ragazze. Si era persino imposto di parlare usando termini più rudi, che però in bocca a lui producevano effetti davvero comici.  
Takashi osservava con la solita aria impassibile i suoi sforzi, poco convinto della scelta di Mitsukuni ma ben deciso a supportare lo stoicismo con cui la portava avanti. E di nascosto lo seguiva quando, dopo la scuola, sgattaiolava verso la vetrina del negozio di giocattoli: lo guardava sostare lì per qualche minuto e poi fare dietro front verso l’Ouran, il capo leggermente più basso di quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
E poi arrivò la vigilia di Natale.

~ * ~

Mitsukuni sedeva sul letto della sua stanza stranamente spoglia e monocroma; l’unica nota di colore vivace sarebbe stata Usagi-chan, ma aveva imparato a nasconderlo in un’anta dell’armadio per impedirsi a cedere alla tentazione di portarlo a dormire con sé.  
Il suo autoimposto periodo di austerity sembrava dare i suoi frutti, ma non riusciva ad abituarsi a quella nuova vita che gli sembrava squallidamente spoglia e desolante; non era tanto la mancanza dei colori vivaci del vecchio arredamento della sua stanza oppure quella dei dolci o dei peluche… Era la consapevolezza che quel cammino che aveva appena intrapreso non era una parentesi poco piacevole della sua adolescenza, ma solo l’ _inizio_  di quella che sarebbe stata, da quel momento in poi, la sua vita.  
Il pensiero era…  _desolante_.  
Fece ondeggiare leggermente le gambe giù dal materasso, guardando le nuove pantofole di stoffa marrone e sospirando al pensiero di quelle blu con le morbide orecchie di coniglietto che si era imposto ad impacchettare insieme a tutte le altre cose carine che avevano costellato la sua camera.  
Sentì, terribilmente lontano, il suono di una campana: erano le undici e mezza di sera, e lui non avrebbe dovuto essere ancora sveglio, poiché il giorno successivo, nonostante fosse domenica, lo attendevano gli allenamenti mattutini. Pensò che quella campana chiamava i fedeli alla messa di mezzanotte e sospirò.  
Quando era bambino aveva spesso viaggiato in Europa con sua madre e la famiglia di Takashi, e, proprio in virtù della loro giovane età, era stato loro permesso di festeggiare il Natale. A Takashi non interessava, ma a lui piaceva moltissimo: adorava le decorazioni di agrifoglio intrecciate ai nastri rossi, le candele bianche, rosse e dorate, l’albero di Natale altissimo e pieno di luci e palline colorate, i pacchi pieni di fiocchi e coccarde disposti con studiato disordine sotto le fronde verde cupo, il camino acceso in un angolo della stanza, così grande che illuminava il salone anche quando le luci erano spente, il tavolo pieno di dolci sconosciuti e deliziosi…  
Ricordava che gli piaceva andare nel salone la sera, quando tutti erano a letto e le luci erano spente; il fuoco nel camino bruciava ancora, irradiando luce e calore nella stanza buia. L’albero gli sembrava enorme quando si sedeva ai suoi piedi, guardando incantato le piccole luci accendersi e spegnersi come lucciole colorate, illuminando le palline e riverberando sui festoni dorati.  
Takashi lo scovava subito, ma non diceva mai niente: entrava nella stanza senza fare rumore e si sedeva accanto a lui in silenzio, guardando l’albero.  
– E’ bello, eh? – sussurrava Mitsukuni guardandosi intorno, le deboli luci del camino e dell’albero che illuminavano appena la stanza come le lucine che mettevano nei presepi enormi delle chiese.  
– Mhm – rispondeva Takashi senza allontanare lo sguardo dalle luci dell’albero. Mitsukuni poggiava la testa sul suo braccio e lo imitava in silenzio.  
Poi erano cresciuti e suo padre non aveva più guardato di buon occhio l’idea di festeggiare il Natale, ritenendola una mollezza che mal si addiceva al futuro erede di una scuola di arti marziali. Tutti gli anni era poco piacevole sentire i compagni di classe, e soprattutto le ragazze, parlare della festa di Natale che si sarebbe svolta in casa loro, sapendo che quel giorno sarebbe invece stato identico a tutti gli altri in casa Haninozuka, forse appena più movimentato per via dei preparativi per l’imminente Capodanno.  
Mitsukuni scosse con decisione la testa: quei pensieri così sciocchi erano deprimenti e non servivano a niente. Per un attimo pensò, per rafforzare quella convinzione, di alzarsi un’ora prima il giorno dopo per gli allenamenti, in modo che suo padre lo trovasse già lì al suo arrivo nel dojo.  
Ma quel pensiero ebbe solo il potere di deprimerlo di più, non per la sua inattuabilità, quanto per il senso di sconforto che dava l’idea di piegarsi ad una severità così…  _vuota_.  
Un paio di colpi alla porta lo distolsero da quella lunga sequela di pensieri sconfortanti e, quando la porta si aprì, rimase sorpreso nello scoprire chi fosse il suo ospite.  
– Takashi? Che ci fai qui a quest’ora?  
– Ti ho portato una cosa.  
Ben cinque parole tutte insieme: Mitsukuni lo guardò chiudere la porta e tendere il braccio verso di lui, una colossale busta dondolava appesa alla sua mano.  
– Cos’è? – chiese sorpreso.  
– Apri.  
Mitsukuni si sedette per terra e Mori si inginocchiò davanti a lui; dalla busta uscì un grosso pacco quadrato dalla carta rossa con piccole renne e pupazzi di neve ed una grande coccarda con rametti di pino e vischio in cima: era da un pezzo che non vedeva una cosa così carina.  
Strappò la carta ed estrasse dalla scatola di cartone un carillon.  
Era molto grande, di base circolare, e sopra la superficie tonda e piana della base era costruito un salotto come quello della casa delle bambole: l’unica parete era decorata con ghirlande di agrifoglio intrecciate a nastri rossi sopra un grande camino acceso. In un angolo c’era un colossale albero di Natale pieno di palline, festoni e luci che, come quelle del camino, si illuminarono fiocamente quando Takashi accese il carillon. Sotto l’albero, tra i tanti regali multicolori, dormiva un gattino.  
– Takashi…  
– Mhm?  
– Grazie…  
Dalla leggera incrinatura della voce e dal capo basso, Mori capì che stava per mettersi a piangere; per non vanificare i suoi sforzi di nasconderlo si alzò e spense la luce. L’angolo composto dal letto e dal comodino era fiocamente illuminato dalle luci del carillon che, ricevuta la carica, iniziò a suonare una melodia sconosciuta.  
Mori si sedette sul tappeto accanto a Mitsukuni e rimase a fissare le piccole luci che brillavano sull’albero di Natale.  
– Takashi?  
– Mhm?  
– E’ bello, eh?  
– Mhm.  
Mitsukuni posò il capo sul suo braccio, asciugando un po’ gli occhi. Fuori dalla finestra si udì, lontano, il suono di una campana che annunciava la nascita di Cristo. Ma Takashi riusciva a pensare solo alle luci dell’albero e alla guancia di Mitsukuni posata contro il braccio.  
Alla fine… forse il Natale gli piaceva un po’.


End file.
